U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,344 describes amorphous zirconium-copper-nickel-berylium alloys that retain at least a 50 volume % glassy or amorphous phase in the microstructure upon cooling from the alloy melting temperature, T.sub.m, to below the alloy glassy temperature, T.sub.g. The patent describes production of one (1) millimeter thick strips of the amorphous alloy with more than 50 volume % amorphous phase in the microstructure.
Low cost casting of reactive metals and alloys such as titanium and titanium and nickel based alloys using permanent, reusable, multi-part metal molds based on iron and titanium is described in Colvin U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,910. Casting of aluminum, copper, and iron based castings using permanent metal molds is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,865.
Copending application Ser. No. 08/928,842 entitled "High Vacuum Die Casting" of common inventorship and assignee herewith describes a die casting machine for casting reactive metals and alloys which are melted and introduced into the shot sleeve under relatively high vacuum levels and then cast into a die cavity defined between sealed dies disposed in ambient atmosphere.